A Never Ending Story
by twistedgoddess
Summary: Sometimes people make promises, saying they will be forever kept. As Sakura goes along her journey, it makes her wonder, how long is forever?
1. Anzu's Cousin

TG: Hi! I'm a new writer in FanFiction.  
  
Yugi: FanFiction? I thought we were in TV.  
  
Anzu: Not to be rude and all, but can we just start the story.  
  
TG: Whatever. * starts the story *  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Setting: Anzu's House  
  
Anzu: * running around *  
  
Mai: Anzu, stop running around. You're making me dizzy. * screaming *  
  
Anzu: I can't. My cousin Sakura's coming over. I wanna make a good impression.  
  
Yugi: I can't wait to meet your cousin. If she's related to you she must be really nice.  
  
Jou: Yugi, to you the gangster would be nice. Even the mafia!  
  
(Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! More Buzzing on the door. Duh.)  
  
Anzu: It's Sakura!! * opens door *  
  
Sakura: Anzu! How many years has it been?  
  
Anzu: Only five years, eight months, and thirteen days.  
  
Jou and Honda: Hubba! Hubba!  
  
Anzu: * death glare at Jou and Honda * Sakura!!!! Hey Girl! I missed you so much!!  
  
Yugi: * tugging on Anzu's sleeve * Anzu, introduce us to your cousin.  
  
Anzu: Oh yeah! Sakura this is Yugi and Yami Motou, Jou and Shizuka Katsuya, Honda aka PonyBoy Hiroto, Ryou Bakura, Bakura uuuhhhh Bakura, and Mai Kujaku.  
  
Sakura: Nice to meet you all.  
  
Yugi: Nice to meet you to.  
  
Sakura: Oh! Aren't you just the most adorable little baby. * hugs Yugi *  
  
Honda: He's not a baby. He's 14.  
  
Sakura: Oh, I'm so sorry. You're just so short. Wait, I didn't mean to offend you in anyway, did I?  
  
Yugi: Not really. It's a common mistake. * counts on fingers * This is about the third time today.  
  
Sakura: Oh.  
  
Mai: So where are ya from?  
  
Sakura: I'm from Tomoeda.  
  
Yami: Where's that?  
  
Sakura: Look it up on the map.  
  
Yami: Sorry, little miss clow card!  
  
Jou: Cloud Cards? * confused *  
  
Yami: Clow Cards. * staring at Jou *  
  
Everyone except Yami: Huh? * real surprised *  
  
Ryou: Oh! It's getting late. We had better be going.  
  
Anzu: Bye guys. See you tomorrow.  
  
Everybody except Anzu and Sakura: Bye Anzu. See ya Sakura.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TG: So how'd ya think about that?  
  
Yugi: You made me look like a 3-year-old idiot. * mad glare *  
  
Mai: Yugi your not a 3 year old idiot. You just look like one.  
  
Yugi: * death glare *  
  
TG: Cut it out you two. Yugi, I'm just new at this, with help of my cousin.  
  
(sapphire-spirit)  
  
Anonymous Voice: Is Yugi really an idiot? Will MOC change Yugi's appearance? Why is the story so bad? Wanna find out? R&R please.  
  
Yugi: I 'm gonna get you!!!! * chases anonymous voice *  
  
Anonymous Voice: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Yami's Crush

TG: Hey! I had so much fun with the first chapter, I've decided to go on.  
  
Yugi: Are you gonna change my appearance this time.  
  
TG: Well it really doesn't really matter. This chapter isn't about you. It's about Yami.  
  
Yugi: I thought this fanfic's about me!  
  
Mai: Yugi, everything is not about you! * yelling *  
  
Yugi: Fine then little miss everything-is-my-way-or-I'll-yell-at-you-and- hurt-your-feelings. Just start the story.  
  
Mai: * sarcastic * Great come back short stuff.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Setting: Anzu's Bedroom  
  
Anzu: Sakura, wake up.  
  
Sakura: I don't wanna get up dad. I don't wanna go to school.  
  
Anzu: Sakura! It's 7:20!  
  
Sakura: 7:20! Why do ya wanna wake me up that early?! You trying to kill me?  
  
Anzu: How, are you gonna die of waking up? Anyways, we have to meet the gang at the park.  
  
Sakura: Great! They really seemed nice. You think they're nice enough to let me sleep in?  
  
Setting: Park  
  
Shizuka: Where are they? It's not like Anzu to be late.  
  
Bakura: Maybe it's that girl. What was her name?  
  
Yami: Sakura?  
  
Bakura: Yeah! Sakura.  
  
Yami: Sakura, no way. She's too nice and cute and gentle and smart and powerful. (Someone has a crush! Na Na Na Na Na!)  
  
Mai: There's something wrong with Yami. I just can't figure it out.  
  
Yami: There's nothing wrong with me.  
  
Mai: I know now! You have a crush on her! * evil grin *  
  
Yami: I don't have a crush on her!  
  
Jou and Honda: Yami and Sakura sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Fi-  
  
Yami: If you don't shut up, I'm gonna cut your head off and hang it on my bedroom wall.  
  
Jou and Honda: * whispering * First comes love, then com-  
  
Yami: I hear you!  
  
Jou and Honda: * surprised * * shuts up *  
  
Anzu and Sakura: * out of breath * Sorry we're late. * trying to suck in air *  
  
Anzu: My dad wouldn't let us come out until we finished our breakfast.  
  
Yami: It's okay.  
  
Mai: Sakura, Yami has a cr- * gets shut up by Yami *  
  
Jou: Forget about her. She just didn't get enough rest last night.  
  
Sakura: Okay.  
  
(Gang Walking)  
  
Jou: Sakura, can you show us your magical whatever you have?  
  
Everyone except Sakura: Pleeeeeease? * puppy dog face *  
  
Sakura: I don't k-. Okay! * starts up wand * Windy!!!!  
  
Yami: * whispers * I told you! Powerful.  
  
Boy in Shadow: Sakura.  
  
Everyone: * turns around *  
  
Sakura: Who are you?  
  
Boy in Shadow: * steps up *  
  
Sakura: * surprised * Syaoron?!  
  
Everyone except Sakura: Who?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TG: I think that was better than the last chapter, don't you?  
  
Yami: Who's Syaron? What's he doing showing up in my chapter? Why was Sakura surprised to see him? Is he her rival or somethi-  
  
TG: Yami, slow down. You'll get your answers on the next chapter.  
  
Anonymous Voice: Will Yami get his answers? Who is that mystery Syaoron? You wanna find out? You don't have to R&R. MOC already wrote it.  
  
Yami: I thought Yugi killed you.  
  
Anonymous Voice: I guess I can't be destroyed. Cool!! * rubs it in *  
  
Yami: If Yugi can't kill you, maybe I can.  
  
TG: Nobody's killing anybody. I can use my all mighty powers and write you without a mouth. Besides, I need Anonymous Voice for closing most of my chapters.  
  
Yami: Why'd I care? * chases Anonymous Voice *  
  
TG: That's it! * writes Yami without any legs *  
  
Yami: Heey!!!  
  
TG: It's your fault! 


End file.
